


The Boys Next Door

by niteowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteowl/pseuds/niteowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for a prompt from garrisonbabe over on tumblr~</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Boys Next Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garrisonbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/gifts).



> written for a prompt from garrisonbabe over on tumblr~

Dean might have been lying when he told his little brother he was going to have an exciting weekend, but after a chance peek in the Novak’s window, he had found himself in a wet dream come to life.

He’d always had fantasies about the hot twins next door, pairs of blue eyes and dark heads of hairs haunting his dreams ever since they moved in his junior year. Here he was a year later, sitting on the edge of the twin’s bed mesmerized by the sight of Cas, the self proclaimed older twin, fingering open Jimmy. A sharp chuckle tore Dean from his thoughts, his hand still palming at the bulge in his pants.

"I"m offended Dean. We’ve been leaving the curtains open for the last 3 months and now that you’re here, you don’t even have your dick out? Or is that your way of saying you think Jimmy’s pretty hole ready for my cock?"

Dean face flushed at Cas’ filthy mouth, just as Jimmy let out a pitiful moan and pushed back on the two fingers working inside of where he and his twin were connected

"I just didn't know if I should - I don’t know if you wanted me to like- you know, participate?," Dean stammered out.

Jimmy let out something close to a giggle, which was a neat trick considering how Cas was leaving bite marks all over his ass.

"If we didn’t want you to participate, we wouldn’t have left the window open last night hoping you would hear us," Jimmy said with a smirk.

"And I fucked him extra hard last night, too. That’s why he’s taking so many of my fingers, right sweetheart?"

Dean unzipped his jeans and finally pulled his cock out as he watched Cas slip a third finger pass Jimmy’s pink rim.

"Honestly, most nights I turned up my music as loud as possible so I could jerk off to the idea of being with the smoking hot twins next door."

Both twins laughed at that and through some sort of twin telepathy, looked at him and said, “Then you’re in for a show tonight.”

Dean’s cock twitched as Cas pulled his fingers out of Jimmy, purposefully wiping the excess lube onto where Dean’s shirt was rucked up over his stomach. One second there was warm breath over his lips, and the next, there was the press of lips to the tip of his cock. Dean let out a moan at the sensation, his eyes fluttering open as the heat left him.

"Next time, big boy. Tonight, you get to watch me fuck my sweet, little brother’s tight ass."

The older twin was back at Jimmy’s side, slicking his cock with a generous amount of lube. The younger twin’s back arched at the familiar sound, settling on his elbows as he gave one last hot gaze towards their guest.

"Hurry up, Cas, I want Dean to see how good you fuck me"

Dean shuddered at the sight before him, his hand tugging at his cock as he watched the twins trade a sloppy kiss right as Cas started his languid push in. Cas let his head drop between Jimmy’s sharp shoulder blades, panting as he slowly bottomed out.

"Oh fuck, Dean, you have no idea how tight he is. You’d think his hole would be sloppy as many times as we fuck, but shit, he’s still tight as the first time I fucked him."

Jimmy let out a long moan as Cas started a slow rhythm, rocking his hips in and out of his tight body. Soon, Jimmy was rocking against him and clenching his hole around the thick cock inside of him in a way that had his brother pounding into him. Dean couldn’t speak, too afraid that if he didn’t concentrate, he’d blow his load before he got to watch the twins come.

"Dean, you can’t imagine how good he is at this, what a greedy little slut he is for cock. He knows just the way to milk your cock so that you’ll pound him into the mattress. He gets off on being used and left with a sloppy hole and sore ass, right Jimmy?"

"Fuck, yes, I’m so close Cas. Please, fuck me harder!" Jimmy moaned breathlessly, using his leverage to thrust back harder on to his brother’s cock. The slap of skin on skin was driving Dean crazy. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch the hot skin of the twins, or at least suck on Jimmy’s cock where it slapped against his belly with every one of Cas’ hard thrusts. Instead, he squeezed the base of his cock as he slid a finger through his slit.

"Shit, baby, yeah just like that, fuck your tight ass on my cock. I want you walking with a limp once the weekend’s over so everyone knows how desperate you are for cock. Fuck, Jimmy!"

Both twin’s moans grew louder, their thrusts becoming more erratic. Cas’ grip on Jimmy’s hips tightened almost painfully as he pushed in one last time. On the last thrust, Jimmy’s cock twitched and splattered his stomach and the sheets below him with come. The hot clench of his hole had Cas coming, first inside of his twin’s body then all over the loose furl of his hole.

The mess of the older twin’s hot come dripping from Jimmy’s hole was the last straw for Dean. He let go of the base of his cock as he tugged at the head one more time before coming all over his shirt and stomach. The three boys’ panting filled the room, Dean’s head lolling to his chest as the Novaks slumped into a sweaty pile of limbs.

Dean stood on his wobbly legs, tucking his spent cock back in his boxers so he could zip up his jeans, but a warm hand settled on his hip. He followed the hand up to where Cas was holding him back, smiling and beautiful and damn near taking Dean’s breath away.

"Stay awhile? We’d appreciate, Well," They both looked at Jimmy who was fast asleep on Cas’ sweaty chest. "He’ll appreciate it once he’s alive and not fucked so good he can’t stay awake."

Dean laughed, unable to resist the boyish grin on Castiel’s face. “Yeah, okay. I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Come see me at superspookchesterbrothers.tumblr.com for more fics and drabbles. :)


End file.
